


#SundayFunday : Fluffy Malec Prompts

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Fluff, Glitter, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Movie Night, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: A collection of fluffy Malec prompts.Chapter one is an overview of each prompt.Updating every Sunday (unless stated otherwise).Tags updated with every added prompt.Request prompts by leaving a comment.





	1. Overview of prompts

Chapter ONE: **Overview**  
_An overview of each prompt._  
  
Chapter TWO: **Liquid Luck**  
_Magnus gets sick and Alec takes care of him.  
  
_ Chapter THREE: **Date Night**  
_Magnus and Alec have a date night._  
  
Chapter FOUR: **Dull & Bland to Glitz & Glam**  
_Izzy noticing some subtle changes with Alec (and Magnus?)_

Chapter FIVE:  **I'm Sorry** _ **  
**__Magnus gets hurt while Alec is fighting demons_

Chapter SIX:  **Fresh & Clean  
**_Alec sees Magnus without his make up or glamour._

Chapter SEVEN: **Arach-NO-phobia**  
_Alec is scared of spiders and Magnus helps him.  
_

Chapter EIGHT: **Midnight Showing**  
_Alec goes to watch a horror film alone at midnight._

Chapter NINE:  **A Hair Raising Experience**  
_Magnus is a hairdresser and Alec needs a haircut.  
_

Chapter TEN: **Husbands**  
_Magnus has a good day at work with the help of his husband._


	2. Liquid Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets sick and Alec takes care of him.

          Alec was trawling through the pharmaceutical aisles, checking the back of packets, sachets and bottles. What would Warlocks be able to take? He wished he’d asked Magnus…

When he’d come home from the Institute earlier in the night, he’d found his boyfriend hot from a fever, something he never thought he’d ever see since Warlocks just didn’t catch colds or mundane illnesses. It turns out Magnus had tried to brew Liquid Luck, a concoction from a series of books he’d been raving about to Alec. He was convinced he could recreate it, but unfortunately for him, it had backfired and sprayed him with all kinds of harmful chemicals. Now, Alec was in a 24-hour store stocking up on flu medicines and the ingredients for soup.

          When he got back to the loft, he quietly checked the bedroom. The ceiling fan was on, windows open and Magnus was under a thin sheet, his body glistening with perspiration while he slept, and his forearm rested on his forehead where Alec had placed a cold wet flannel.

Back in the kitchen, Alec started making a simple chicken noodle soup. He hoped it would be enough to feed him for a few lunches and warm him up. It always seemed to work for Izzy and Jace, so there was no reason why Magnus wouldn’t benefit.

          Around two hours after Alec had prepared the soup, Magnus emerged looking peaky. “You should be in bed,” Alec scolded.

          “You should be beside me.” Magnus’ voice was nasally and he was holding onto the door frame as if he might fall down at any moment.

Putting his book down, Alec stood and grabbed some of the medicines before marching Magnus back into the bedroom. He grumbled in protest, but was far too weak to put up much of a fight.

          “Here… Try this.”

Magnus opened his mouth for the spoon and drank the syrup on the end, grimacing. Alec chuckled and laid him down, stroking the flannel on his head to push back his flat, wet hair.

          “You must be tired,” Magnus sighed. His eyes were closed and Alec could tell he was on the verge of dozing off again. 

          “I’m alright. I just need  _ you _ to be.”

          “Alexander, I have the flu.” Magnus smiled and stroked his fingers over Alec’s palm, lacing their fingers together. Without a second thought, Alec pulled back the sheets and shrugged off his clothes, leaving just his t-shirt and boxers. Magnus raised a brow, but said nothing as he shuffled back for Alec get in beside him. “You should be in the spare room, my love. If you were to catch this—”

          “—Like you said,” Alec smiled, “It’s just the flu. Besides, you know it’s impossible for me to sleep without you beside me…”

Magnus said nothing more, but brought their bodies together, closing his eyes to the comfortable warmth between them.

          The confident Warlock Alec had given his heart to seemed to be oddly vulnerable and cuddly when sick. If Alec’s hand tried to move, it was gripped harder— even when Magnus was in a deep sleep. Alec made a mental note to call Izzy in the morning. The institute would have to survive a couple of days without him. Magnus needed him more.

          The days went by and Alec was enjoying caring for his boyfriend. Magnus would try and talk to him, but a lot of the time it was jumbled and breathless. The shivering from the fever had greatly improved. Alec had bathed him more than once in a nice, hot bath when his temperature plummeted, then provided him with the perfect breeze when he was too hot. It was like he was a personal thermostat for the Warlock.

Magnus had very much enjoyed the soup. Even when three days had passed and Magnus was getting better, Alec still spoon fed him because the intimacy from the gesture warmed his heart and made it want to burst with how much he loved this man. 

          Through the centuries of his life, Magnus had never needed anyone to take care of him in such a mundane and simple way. The care that Alec was providing for him was not unexpected— he knew how caring his Shadowhunter was and how much he craved the opportunity to look after him in return for all the times he’d helped Alec. What was unexpected was just how much it meant. Often during the course of the days he was ill, he found himself close to tears from just a simple act of kindness. Saving someone from demon poison was one thing, but to fluff a pillow, change his clothes and wash his body without sexual intent was something new altogether.

          On the fifth day, Alec was still asleep, exhausted, but satisfied he’d been able to take care of his love when he never imagined he’d need to. To be there for him on this rare occasion was an honor. To catch a glimpse of this rare side to Magnus’ personality, the side that was was unable to look after himself, that couldn’t understand the modern medicine and procedures for such a mundane and common illness, made Alec feel needed and wanted.

          Little kisses to his cheek woke him and Alec’s eyes fluttered open to a most wonderful sight; the sight his dreams were forever enchanted with.

          “Magnus?” He reached his hand and stroked his boyfriend's face. Magnus looked just as he had before; his face no longer had the bags under his eyes and his skin was smooth and well made up.

          “My magic was able to fix the rest.” Magnus smiled down at him and then brought a kiss to his lips. Magnus rested down beside him and Alec’s first instinct was to just pull him close, wrapping him in his arms and stroking his fingers through his hair.

Alec often enjoyed being held, but this was one of those times he wanted to do the holding to be reassured that the shivering, sore-throated Warlock in his arms was back to full health.

          “I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he mumbled and kissed the top of Magnus’ hair.

          “So am I, but if I ever feel a sniffle coming on, I know who to employ as my own personal sexy nurse,” Magnus teased, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's jaw, stroking his fingers through his chest hair. “I love you, Alexander… so much.” Magnus’ voice came out as a whisper.

          “I love you too. More than I can ever express.” Alec kept his eyes on the ceiling thinking back to how the week had gone.

          “Thank you…”

          “It’s no bother.” Alec smiled up to the ceiling.

It really wasn’t.

**Fin.**


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a date night.

          The pot was boiling over and the oven was beeping. Magnus wasn't sure of which one to get first. He had briefly picked up the phone from Alec who said he was heading home, but somehow, the call had turned into a distracting conversation about the end of date night. It hadn't even begun and the were skipping ahead to the finale.

          Magnus had wanted to make a special effort tonight. Every date night that involved cooking had resulted in either Alec preparing a magnificent feast or Magnus ordering in. It's not that he was ashamed of not being able to cook, but he had begun to feel a twinge of guilt that he was not putting the same effort in. Granted, his efforts in the bedroom would put an adult film star to shame, but he wanted to show Alec that he meant more to him than just sex.  He loved him with every fibre of his being and he was willing to show that with a little domesticity.

Unfortunately, it was as if he had forgotten this little promise to himself, engaging in an interesting discussion about the effects of ice cubes on the naked body over the phone, when everything in the kitchen suddenly demanded his attention.

He swiftly hung up the phone to salvage the situation, lifting the potatoes from the hob and then pulling out the vegetables and chicken from the oven. In his haste to remove them, he accidentally burnt his hand, flinching in pain and sending the contents sprawling across the floor.

He cursed under his breath and hurried to save what he could. It seemed that half of it was still on the tray and unharmed. Maybe he would just wash the other half and have that part himself. He was sure Alec wouldn't mind if he suddenly decided that they would order in, but Magnus wanted to make this effort for him.

Quickly, he washed his portion and plated up the food just as Alec walked through the door. 

          Alec looked like the picture of perfection. Even with his slightly unruly hair, Magnus couldn't believe how gorgeous the man was after a full day at the institute. He didn't even wear makeup and he was still devastatingly attractive.

          “Alexander,” he smiled, greeting him with a soft kiss. “I missed you.”

Alec laughed. “We just spoke on the phone, Magnus.” Then added, “But I missed you too.” He pulled him in for a second, deeper kiss that made Magnus’ knees weak.

          “Are you hungry?” Magnus ventured, indicated to the food he had just placed on the table.

Alec grinned. “Starving.”

          With a flick of his hand, Magnus lit the candles on the dining room table and dimmed the lights above them.

          “Wow,” Alec said, moving to the table. “This looks amazing. You really cooked?”

Magnus feigned outrage, mouth wide and hand on his chest. “Alexander, I am offended that you would think I would lie to you”

          Alec reached for his hand and pulled him close with a sly smile. “No, I just thought that cry of shock at the end of our phone call meant you had burnt everything and would magic us in a replacement.”   


          “Oh, ye of little faith,” he said, grateful he had stayed the course and just washed the chicken that fell on the floor. Tilting his head up, he tugged his boyfriend down for another kiss. 

This was the trouble with most date nights, Magnus was always torn between wanting to eat the food and wanting to devour Alec.

He managed to restrain himself and the two of them sat and ate together, laughing and gazing into each other's eyes. 

          Magnus had never known that love could be so perfect before he met his Alexander. He had never thought he would cook for anyone, never thought he could sit and not tire of gazing into someone's eyes, as though eternity may pass and it feel like no time at all. Here though, in this moment, he realized this man was his soul mate and his raison d'etre. 

As he ate his floor chicken and discussed all things mundane, he thanked the stars for sending him his angel.


	4. Dull & Bland to Glitz & Glam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy noticing some subtle changes with Alec (and Magnus?)

          Izzy knew that Alec wasn’t the best dressed in the family (because obviously that trophy went to her) and he most certainly had never looked like he knew what hair product was. But that didn’t stop her from staring at his hair this morning like she did every other time he walked into a room. Today there was the hint of glitter sparkling from the ends.

It wasn’t that noticeable, but when you saw someone every single day and knew what they normally looked like, you started to know their style habits. Glitter in his hair was not a style her brother would ever sport.

It’s not the first time that she’d seen him come back to the institute so… disheveled. Okay, granted, Alec is always somewhat unkempt with his holey shirts and old torn boots, but more so now. Izzy was determined to find out what had gotten into him.

          “Hey Alec! Wait up,” she called out, jogging over to him as he came through the institute doors. “What'cha up to, big bro?” she grinned, eyes shining.

          Alec spared her a disinterested side glance and shrugged as he continued walking. “There was a group of demons down in the Brooklyn zones. I checked it out.”

She nodded. “All by yourself?” Because honestly, she was smarter than that. You don’t get the title of ‘best forensic pathologist in New York’ because you lack intelligence.

He shrugged. “Of course. Took me no longer than 5 minutes to check the perimeter,” he replied still walking towards the weapons room. “Is there something you needed, Izzy? Oh, by the angel,” he halted his movement and crinkled his eyes at her. “Don’t tell me that little girl got Jace into trouble while I was gone.” His eyes were stern as he glared at her in annoyance.

          Isabelle rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder for him to keep walking as she laughed. “Jace is fine,” she drawled. “Besides, you’d know if something happened to him.” She nodded a head towards his parabatai rune.

Walking again, Alec rounded the corner and jogged up the steps to the weapons wall. “So, then what is it?”

          “It’s just—there’s something in your hair,” she replied playfully, waiting for him to catch onto her little joke. She languidly trailed around him and watched with attentive eyes.

His brows furrowed as he reached up to touch his dark, messy hair. “Is it branches? Because I’m sure I rolled on the ground at some point. Or maybe ichor?”

Shaking her head, she said, “No, no. Neither of those.” He brought his hand down just as she circled around his back. She was a few paces behind him so she couldn’t see his face, but his back physically straightened more.

          “I don’t know what you mean then.” She heard the strain in his voice followed by a soft grumble.

Izzy rolled her eyes. Of course, he knew what she meant. “So, what were you doing for the other hour and 55 minutes you were gone?”

          “I’m sorry?” he questioned, reaching out as he traced his stele over the Open rune on the wall. They watched as the secret weapon compartment slid out.

          “You said it took you 5 minutes to send those demons back to the hell dimension they came from. But you were gone for at  _ least  _ 2 hours.” She raised an eyebrow at him once she was next to him.

          “Travel time. It takes a while, you know. Traffic, lots of it… and stuff,” he said in a hushed tone. He laid his bow in the spot designated for it and slid the extra arrows and quiver he carried back into their spot.

          “Of course,” Izzy pretended and shook her head. “How silly of me.”

← X →  

          Izzy was so glad to finally have someone around who knew what fashion was. Magnus knew the difference between leather and cotton unlike Alec who defined them as, “Jace’s jacket” or, “My sweatshirt, duh.” And his make-up, nails and hair were always on point. Everything flowed with him and Izzy liked that in a person. She couldn’t help but grin at the thought of what Magnus might think of Alec’s clothing choice.

She had noticed that Magnus was being called to the institute more often lately. Alec claimed it was because he knew more than the two of them combined (more like the whole institute), yet she wondered why he hadn’t said the same about other downworlders who had been alive for decades or centuries.

          Izzy, Jace and Clary left and Magnus was there to handle a stray werewolf. Alec stayed behind to handle business with the warlock. “I’m the diplomat, Izzy. It’s what I do,” he had said.

She hadn’t thought much of it until she walked back into the institute.

Izzy figured Magnus would be long gone by now. But there he was walking out of the residential hallway with Alec.

          “Magnus! I’m glad I didn’t miss you. Finishing up your ‘diplomatic’ talk?”

          “Isabelle,” he replied with a smile. “Ah yes. Alexander here was just showing me something he found interesting—that needed work done. Nothing concerning your case.” 

_           Alexander? _

          She smiled back and looked over to her brother. “Not concerning our case? That’s n—”

Was that  _ glitter _ in Alec’s hair again?

She strained her eyes to see the sparkle in his dark hair against the light. She was almost certain that wasn’t there when she left.

          “Izzy? You okay?” She snapped out of her trance as Alec spoke.

          “Yeah, sorry.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I just choked on my words,” she smiled thinly.

          “As long as you’re alright, my dear.”

Nodding, Isabelle waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “I’m fine, Magnus. Don’t worry.” She took this time to look him over for anything out of place. Clothing, check. Jewelry, check. Nails, check. Make-up, check. Well, his lip gloss could be reapplied. Hair, che—wait.

It wasn’t styled perfectly like it was this morning or any other time she’d seen him. It was messy. Like he had just rolled out of bed-messy. Like he had just laid down and had sex-messy.

And the most incriminating part? There was glitter in his hair just like in Alec’s.

          “Is there something on my face?” Magnus reached up and patted his face. “Or worse! Is my eye shadow smudged? My eyeliner? Darling,  _ please _ .”

Blinking a few quick times, she wet her lips and composed herself, straightening her back. “N-No. You’re- You look great.”

          She turned her head when Alec said her name. “You sure you’re okay?” Izzy looked back at his hair and then back to Magnus’ to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

Isabelle had always known that Alec was gay and never had a boyfriend—until obviously now—and she had hoped that he would talk to her about boys when he felt comfortable enough. Clearly, he was managing fine without her.

          “Isabelle?” he asked again, standing directly in front of her now, hands on her shoulders.

Looking up at him, she grinned. “I’m great,” she replied loud enough for Magnus to hear. He looked back at her, confused by the sudden change in her emotions.

Magnus cleared his throat from behind Alec. “Well, if everything’s alright, I best be on my way.”

Back straightening, Alec turned around to face the war—his  _ boyfriend _ . Stepping to the side, Izzy watched them shake hands.

          “Thank you for helping us today, Ma—Mr. Bane.”

          Nodding once, Magnus smiled and pulled his hand back, eyes not once leaving her brothers. “Whenever you need me, Mr. Lightwood.” When Magnus turned towards her, she smiled again. “Isabelle, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Oh,  _ yes _ . “I believe so, Magnus.  _ Right, Alec _ ?” She glanced up towards him who raised a questioning eyebrow in return. But one moment of being a good actor didn’t cancel out the other bad times. “Anyways, I should be getting back to my lab. I’ve brought back a few things I need to test.”

          Izzy took a step before turning back towards the couple. “Oh! One more thing.” She couldn’t leave it at that. She had to have a better last word. She  _ was _ Isabelle Lightwood, of course.

When she leaned in closer to them, eyes dilated, they leaned in towards her too. 

          “Just a tip,” she whispered. “If you don’t want people knowing you’re a couple yet, maybe cut back on the glitter and fix your hair after sex.”

When Magnus grinned, she knew she hit the nail right on the head. And when Alec, wide eyed, spluttered incoherent words, she took that as her opportunity to back away towards her lab with confident, happy strides.   
  
**Fin.**   



	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets hurt while Alec is fighting demons

          Magnus had been tired for days, but when Alec had asked him to come along on a mission, of course he couldn’t say no. He could never say no to Alec. Jace and Alec were back to back, fighting off the aggressive demons, and had Magnus not been occupied and so tired himself, he would have stopped to just admire how the two moved together. Alec had tried to explain to him how the parabatai bond worked before, but nothing he could say could compare to seeing the two of them so in sync.  

Exhausted, Magnus threw a ball of light at a demon that exploded on contact. Just as it did, Magnus fell to his knees. He was just so tired, and when a demon he hadn’t seen jumped at him, its teeth digging into his arm, Magnus barely managed to throw it off. Feeling the venom rush through his veins, Magnus let out a pained whimper and fell forward into a puddle of water, dirt and demon blood.

Laying face down, Magnus groaned in agony as the demon was on his back, its teeth once again piercing his skin. Just as his eyes were about to flutter shut, Magnus saw Alec sprinting towards him, his lips moving in what seemed to be his name. The demon that had its claws and teeth dug into his shoulder and arm exploded and turned into golden sparks as Izzy’s whip dug though it’s exoskeleton, killing it.

← X →

          “Magnus.” Alec’s voice was deep with worry as he sat on the ground, pulling Magnus’ upper body up and onto his lap, trying to wake him up.

          Izzy was still swinging her whip and the end result of almost every hit was another one of those damn demons exploding around them. They were like cockroaches, but there were only a few left now for Clary, Jace and Izzy to kill.

          “Magnus,” Alec repeated again, brushing his hand over his cheeks, wiping away the mud as his eyes moved over his body, finding the injuries. The fabric of the left sleeve of his jacket was soaked with blood and Alec quickly pulled up a knife to cut it open, revealing the cuts and bites. Magnus’ skin was already angrily red and swollen around where the demon had scratched him, the bite mark had deep purple-blackish streaks shooting out from it.  
  
Feeling sick, Alec turned in time to watch Jace decapitate one of the demons and Clary cutting another in half. “We need to get out of here!” Alec called and Jace instantly turned to face him at the sound of his voice. A flash of worry flickered in Jace’s eyes as he ran towards them, shouting back at Clary who quickly followed.   
  
          Sliding down onto his knees next to him, Jace looked at Magnus and the wound, sweat running down the side of his face and the back of his neck. “Fuck," he swore and turned to look at Clary. “Portal us out of here”.   
  
          Clary didn’t miss a beat and pulled out her stele, drawing out a sparkling rune mid-air while Izzy was still swinging her whip, keeping the last of the demons away from them.   
  
          “Where are we going?” Izzy called out.   
  
          “Catarina’s,” Alec and Clary said at the same time. Alec was happy Magnus had introduced her to all of them a few weeks back, or he simply wouldn’t have known what to do.

← X →

          Sitting in a chair by Catarina’s bed, Alec held onto one of Magnus’ hands with both of his own, his eyes not straying from his face for even a second. Catarina had used magic and made some kind of lotion that she had rubbed onto the affected skin which instantly pulled the black streaks back. Clutching Magnus’ hand tighter as he groaned in pain, Alec almost wanted to climb onto the bed and wrap himself around his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe he had let this happen, that he hadn’t been able to look out for him. Guilt was pooling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the beautiful features of Magnus’ face.

Alec sometimes forgot that he needed to worry about Magnus because he always figured he would be the first to go with Magnus being a warlock and all, but now he was so scared. Catarina had reassured him that Magnus was safe now, but he was still worried, unable to calm his breathing. “I’m so sorry,” Alec whispered, leaning over Magnus and kissing his cheek gently.

          “I love you. Please be okay,” he said, feeling Magnus’ feverish skin burn against his lips. The fever was a good thing, it was boiling out the venom from his body, but it felt foreign and dangerous. Unable to keep himself away any longer, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand just for a second as he climbed onto the bed next to him. He didn’t want to lie too close, not wanting Magnus to get too warm, but he needed to feel him. Wrapping one arm gently around Magnus’ covered waist, Alec let his eyes drift shut, needing to relax and maybe sleep a little, but not leaving his boyfriend for the world.

← X →

          Magnus woke up and slowly turned his head. His body felt sore and his skin felt warm and dry like he had been laying there for days. Seeing Alec sleeping next to him, Magnus smiled softly before a voice caught his attention.   
  
          “I’m glad to see you are up. You gave us all quite a scare,” Catarina smiled, sitting in a large chair by the bed.

          Opening his mouth, Magnus closed it again as his mouth, like his skin, felt dry and uncomfortable. Attempting to clear his throat, Magnus blinked slowly and turned his head to look at Alec again. He was as beautiful as the first time he had seen him, maybe more now as he always looked so peaceful when he slept.   
  
          “He never left your side, I think he might just be a keeper,” Catarina smiled again, getting up from the chair. Smiling softly, Magnus felt Alec’s hand over his. Even in his sleep, he refused to let go of him. 

          “He is,” Magnus managed to say, his voice sounding sore.

 

**Fin.**


	6. Fresh & Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Magnus without his make up or glamour.

 

          Alec slowly shut the door behind him, taking his time to remove his boots and gear from the night’s hunt. It was past 3am and he knew Magnus was going to be asleep after a long day and night of helping his clients.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he made himself a glass of water and leant on the kitchen counter, closing his tired eyes for a moment. He’d still have to shower before joining his boyfriend in bed, the smell of ichor on him could wake the dead.

          Opting for the bathroom instead of the ensuite, he stripped down and switched on the water. Sighing and letting the hot water rain down on him, Alec scrubbed away the stains and dirt from his tired body. He was just removing the suds from his hair when a pair of hands slid over his own. If he didn’t recognize the feel of them, he’d have jumped. Instead, he closed his eyes and hummed, tilting his head back to let the hands rinse out the rest of the soap.

          “You should be asleep.” Alec turned round slowly opening his eyes, his breath stopping in his throat as he looked upon Magnus’ face. When he watched him blush and begin to turn away, Alec quickly caught his face in his hands and kissed his lips.

          “Don’t shy away from me. I was just overwhelmed,” Alec chuckled as Magnus still hadn’t said a word, but he didn’t need to. Here he was, his face free of make up, natural warlock eyes looking back at him, half lidded, still looking like the most beautiful man in the world.

It was clear Magnus has been too exhausted to apply his face and glamour his eyes before joining him. The way he stood slightly hunched gave it away. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, he brought him closer, helping to hold him up.

          “I wanted to see you before you left early tomorrow,” Magnus mumbled as he rested his head onto Alec’s shoulder before he looked up in Alec’s eyes. He looked so soft and vulnerable like this. Alec vowed to protect him in any way that he could, stroking his fingers through his hair Magnus almost fell asleep straight away into his palms, weight resting a little more onto Alec.

          Alec sighed and switched off the water, stepping out and holding Magnus’ hand as he sleepily climbed out after him, he kissed his lips softly and brought the towel up around him.

          “Did you have a busy day?” Magnus spoke in a whisper, his hand stroking on a healing wound on Alec’s shoulder that he’d acquired tonight. Alec smiled and took him to the bedroom, they didn’t dress, only slipped under the sheets naked and Alec pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

          Magnus sighed against his chest as he nestled into Alec’s arms.

          “You don’t need to hide from me…” Alec whispered and kissed his hair. “I think you’re beautiful with your make up and glamor. But like this...” Alec tilted his head down and Magnus looked up, his eyes shining with the reflections from the bedside lamp. “Like this, you take my breath away.” He watched as Magnus began to smile and felt a hand on his cheek. Magnus held his face and kissed him with all the love he could give before he rested his head back down, their breathing slowed and soon fell asleep within each other’s arms.

**Fin.**


	7. Arach-NO-phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is scared of spiders and Magnus helps him.

          “Magnus! Magnus, I need you!”

          Jumping off his spot on the couch, Magnus rounded the corner to the hallway towards the bathroom where his boyfriend was. Eyes wide and magic blazing, he opened the door, ready to fight. “Alec, are you al—right…?” Looking around the bathroom, there was nothing out of the ordinary; no demon that slipped past his wards, no unwanted guests, and thankfully, no Clave members were standing in his bathroom. The only thing out of the ordinary was his Alexander standing on top of the toilet seat breathing like he’s seen his worst nightmare come true. Walking in hesitantly, Magnus reached out a reassuring hand. “Alexander, what’s wrong? What happened?”

          “Careful, Magnus!”

          His eyes widened and turned around to where his boyfriend was looking. Nothing but the calming blue wall looked back at him. “Alexander, I don’t see anything,” he responded.

When he turned back to him, Alec’s eyes held tears and his chest was heaving in an erratic tempo. He was leaning his back on the wall in hopes to disappear through it, Magnus assumed. “I-It’s right  _ there _ ! Magnus,  _ please _ . Get it.”

Magnus’ heart clenched that something hurt his boyfriend so badly. Looking back towards the wall, he focused deeper than just on the blue wall. Instead, he searched the surrounding areas and when he drew further from Alec’s terror, his boyfriend was sure to let him know.

When he  _ finally _ found it near the bottom of the wall, Alec whimpered behind him.

Shocked, Magnus rose an eyebrow before quickly suppressing it just before turning back to his boyfriend. “Darling, is it the spider?”

          He was confirmed by Alec’s whimper again. He noticed Alec’s eyes never came off it, needing to know every second where it was— that it wasn’t  _ on _ him or  _ near  _ him. “Get it,” he whispered.

          Nodding, Magnus turned back to the one-inch, black spider. With the snap of his fingers, it was gone. “It’s gone, Alexander,” he said softly, reaching a hand out towards his boyfriend.

          Alec’s eyes frantically searched the wall where it had been. “W-Where?”

          “I sent it back to nature where it belongs.” Alec visibly sighed and placed his still-shaky hand in Magnus’ palm. “You’re okay, Alexander. I’ve got you.” Taking a hesitant step down from the seat, Alec fastened his grip on Magnus’s hand. “Hey, hey, Alexander. Can you look at me?”

          Slowly, Alec’s face was in front of his, eye’s taking a little slower to reach his. Before they did, he mumbled a low, “Sorry.”

          Tightening his grip, Magnus rubbed his arms, hand over dark grey sweater. “Don’t be sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s gone now, are you alright?”

          Nodding lightly, Alec glanced back towards the wall. Skeptically, Magnus tugged on his hand and arm. “Let’s go back inside, hmm? The couch is much more comfortable.”

Nodding again, Alec let himself be pulled out of the doorway and down the small hallway towards the living room. Magnus pulled him down and he instantly curled into the older man’s side. “I just—just freaked out.”

          Magnus threw an arm around Alec’s body, pulling him closer, as Alec pulled the fleece blanket closer to their bodies. Softly, Magnus spoke. “You don’t have to justify yourself, darling. Arachnophobia is a very common fear. I hadn’t assumed that it would be yours, however.”

Feeling eyes on him, Magnus looked down at his boyfriend. “What does that mean?”

          Quickly realizing that Alec took it as a negative, Magnus kissed his head. “Just that I assumed you didn’t fear anything—spiders least of all.” When he felt Alec tense under his arm, he gently started rubbing his side. “I assumed that since you slay demons for a living, there wasn’t much else that could scare you. There  _ are _ demons that look like spiders. I worry now that I’m stereotyping you in the same category as the Clave, but you are in a whole beautiful category of your own.”

          Pulling up slightly from Magnus’ side, Alec rearranged his legs to fit better. Magnus noticed how they wouldn’t touch the floor. “But demons, I can see. I’m not scared of demons or how they look. But you can’t always  _ see  _ spiders. They  _ crawl _ and can literally  _ walk on you _ and  _ bite _ you. They can be  _ anywhere _ , Magnus, and you wouldn’t even know it. How do you not think it’s silly that I’m s—that I don’t like spi-ders?”

          Shrugging, Magnus turned towards his boyfriend. “It’s a common fear, Alexander. It would be silly of  _ me _ to think you’re weird for not liking them. It doesn’t change how much I love you.”

          Alec’s eyes softened. He looked so damn cuddly with the blanket wrapped around his body and is one-size-too-big sweater. Reaching out for him, Magnus gripped his shirt pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “I’d still love you too, you know, for any of your fears,” Alec spoke against his mouth.

          “I know,” he replied with another kiss to Alec’s forehead.

**Fin.**


	8. Midnight Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to watch a horror film alone at midnight.

Alec waited in line for his ticket. He couldn’t believe he let Jace and Izzy talk him into this stupid dare. He couldn’t turn back and go home now though, he’d never hear the end of their teasing.

          Alec was not good at being scared; he pretty much avoided anything that would scare him.  One of the biggest situations that would lead to this would be watching a horror movie. He had watched one with Jace when he was about 11 and hadn’t been able to sleep for a week. During a recent game of truth or dare, Alec had been dared by Izzy to go to the cinema alone for a midnight showing of the new horror movie IT.

At first Alec had flat out refused the dare until Jace had called him a pussy in front of everyone, so to save face and not wanting to back down, he accepted the dare. He was 18 years old, he could manage one horror movie alone right?

Alec regretted his decision as the line drew nearer. He thought the movie might not be so bad since the cinema appeared to be busy for a midnight showing, surely it wouldn’t be as scary with a room full of people. Alec quickly pulled out his phone taking a quick selfie while waiting in line and sent it to Izzy as proof.

          Alec made it to the front of the line and while digging out his wallet, he said, “One to see IT, please.” He didn't even look up until he heard a chuckle. His breath was stolen the second his eyes connected with the clerk behind the register. He was a tall, slim but muscular asian man. He looked beautiful and the smoky makeup around his eyes made him look mysterious. He seemed to be around the same age as Alec, which made him wonder how he’d never seen him in school. Realizing he was staring, Alec cleared his throat averting his eyes as he handed over the money with trembling hands.

          “W-What's so funny?” Alec stuttered out.

The man looked at Alec, his expression now blank and unreadable.

          “I’m just surprised that you would want to go see that movie alone… no girlfriend… boyfriend?” the man asked as he took Alec’s money. Alec was taken back a little, was this guy interested?

          “No, no boyfriend,” Alec replied with a blush and shy smile.

The man smiled back and bit his lip. “Good to know,” Alec heard him mumble.

          “T-thanks,” Alec stuttered out, accepting his ticket and making his way into the dark cinema.

‘What the fuck?’ The cinema was empty. Where were all the people buying tickets before him? Alec stood ready to bail. There no way in hell he was going to watch a movie about a killer clown alone. He was about to walk out when suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him. Stiffening, he turned with a racing heart.

          It was the attractive clerk who stood there smiling at him holding popcorn and a drink. He took a seat beside where Alec was currently standing. “Mind if I join you?” He looked up at Alec smiling.

Alec’s heart melted as he collapsed down into his seat. If he left now, he’d be proving Jace right. At least he had company now. “Sure, as long as you share,” Alec replied playfully indicating to the popcorn in clerk’s lap.

          The clerk smirked and winked at Alec. “I plan too,” he replied and Alec knew he was blushing again.

          “So, how come I haven’t seen you around school?” Alec asked.

          “I haven’t lived here long,” he mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

Alec thought he looked adorable and couldn’t help but smile. “Really?” Alec asked.

          “Yeah, my dad's in the army so we travel a lot,” the man shrugged.

Alec nodded in understanding. “Must be lonely,” he said before covering his mouth embarrassed. “Sorry, that's none of my business.”

The clerk smiled back. “It’s okay, and yeah, it can be lonely. All this travelling... it's hard to meet friends…or boyfriends,” he muttered quietly.

Alec’s head shot up in surprise when the man said boyfriend. “Boyfriend?” Alec asked. “So, then you're gay?” he whispered.

          “I’m bisexual, dear.” He smirked with a look that would make even Christian Bale melt.

Alec made an ‘oh’ face and the man giggled, he actually giggled.

          “I’m Magnus by the way. It’s only fair I tell you my name before we begin our date.”

Alec opened and closed his mouth in shock like a fish. “Date?” he asked dumbly.

          “Well, yeah, I mean if you want it to be. We _are_ in a cinema and I just got popcorn and a drink that counts as buying you dinner right?” Magnus asked teasingly.

          “I guess and I do. Want it to be a date, I mean,” Alec said and looked away blushing again.

          “Well, then it’s settled. We are on our first official date…” Magnus looked at Alec questioningly and he realized Magnus was waiting for his name.

          “Alec, my name's Alec,” he said a little breathlessly.

          “Alexander, I like it,” Magnus purred.

Alec bit his lip, he loved the way Magnus said his name.

          “Don’t you need to go back to work though?” Alec asked, he didn’t want Magnus to lose his job over him.

          “Nope, I finished my shift at midnight,” Magnus said as he settled down into his seat getting comfortable.

←X→

The movie was horrific. Alec felt like he was going to shit his pants; that clown was terrifying. The part where the boy was talking to him through the storm drain sent chills down Alec’s spine. Especially when the clown ripped the little boy's arm off, making Alec jump in his seat and go to grip his arm rest, only to discover he’d grabbed Magnus’ hand instead. He quickly pulled away embarrassed, but Magnus grasped it and entwined their fingers. Alec looked him in the eyes not quite sure how to react.

          “I'll protect you,” Magnus whispered in his ear before settling in closer and not letting go of his hand.

This was Alec’s first ever date and he hadn’t even really come out yet— only to Izzy and Jace. He was a bag of nerves, but there was something about Magnus that was calming and he felt safe being with him, even in an empty cinema.

          Magnus cuddled into him through the duration of the movie, gripping Alec’s hand a little during the jumpy parts. Alec felt almost sad when the movie ended and the credits began to roll.

Magnus stood up stretching and, in the process, his shirt rode up giving Alec a visual of his happy trail Magnus smirked down at him.

          “See something you like, pretty boy?” Magnus winked.

          “Definitely,” Alec answered, his voice coming out rough from hours of barely speaking.

Alec must have answered correctly because Magnus shuffled over straddling him and sitting in his lap. “This okay?” Magnus asked.

Alec could only nod in response, his hands resting on Magnus’ hips after not knowing where else to put them.

          Magnus moved closer until his lips were ghosting over Alec’s. “This okay?” he whispered again.

Alec closed the distance between them as his answer.

The kiss was slow and gentle and made Alec feel warm all over. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when he felt Magnus’ tongue gently push against his lips for entrance. Alec granted it and they melted into each other in bliss. They pulled back with their foreheads resting against one another and smiled.

          “Wow” Magnus sighed.

          “Yeah,” Alec smiled. “Can I see you again?” he asked breathlessly.

          “Definitely,” Magnus replied.

**Fin.**


	9. A Hair Raising Experience

          Brushing the hair from his eyes, Alec nervously stepped into the hairdressers. He had been avoiding this for months, but now it had just gotten silly. His fringe had begun to tickle his eyelashes and having to flick it out of the way all the time was driving him mad.

The problem was that he was so afraid to go back to the hairdressers because every time he did, he came out looking ridiculous. Of course he had always grumbled his disapproval, but the attempt at improvement had been shoddy, so he would just suffer it until the next scheduled assault on his locks.

He was sure the hairdressers hated him as well; he was never happy with the result. This time though, they had scheduled him in with a new employee. Alec couldn't see how this could be a bad thing since no one else seemed to get it right, but he was nervous nonetheless.

He made his way to the reception desk and the girl at the counter flashed him a tight smile. She must have remembered him.

          “Hi, there!” She beamed in a forced cheery tone. “How can I help?”

          “Er... Alec Lightwood. I have an appointment for 11am,” he replied, his voice unsure of the statement.

          “Oh yes,” she reassured. “Cut and style with Magnus. That's fine. Can I take your coat?”

A little reluctantly he let her take his jacket and lead him to his seat.

          “Tea or coffee?” She offered.

          He declined as she placed some magazines in front in him, some hairdressing garbage he took no notice of. He had his phone and plenty of data. That would keep him busy.

He was about to start scrolling through Twitter when his eyes caught the approach of a gorgeous Asian man with blue and silver tipped hair. He wore a bright smile and the most outrageous wardrobe to match. It was a mass of chains and studs, with shades of purple as deep as the V in his open shirt.

Alec’s jaw went slack, shocked and distracted. He didn't even realize he was staring until the man spoke.

          “You must be Alexander,” he greeted with a smile.

He knew he was Alexander on the system because he had been coming here since his parents had registered him 9 years ago, but all of the staff knew not to call him that— he had corrected them every time. He couldn't seem to find the words to correct _this_ man though. The sound of his name took on a musical quality when Magnus said it and wasn't at all irritating. He sat muted, just nodding in agreement.

          “So, what is it that we are doing today?” Magnus enquired.

          “Er… whatever really,” he mumbled out, his brain failing to function.

          Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Oh, great.” He stood behind him and turned Alec towards the mirror. “How about we go a little shorter on the sides?” he suggested, combing his fingers through Alec's overgrown hair.

          Alec barely heard what he said. The sensation of having Magnus’ hands in his hair was sending his head fuzzy. He focused on the beaming smile and tried not to get too turned on by his lilting accent.

          “I actually have a free slot after if you wanted to put a bit of color through first. I think it would look amazing.” Alec eyes widened at this. “What do you think Alexander? Fancy trying something new and exciting?” he asked with a flirty look as he continued stroking his fingers through the hair.

          If Alec was to be questioned about what happened from this point on he would have argued that he had been hypnotized. There was a small part of his brain that knew what was about to happen, but it was somehow overpowered by the brilliant smile, gorgeous looks and the thought of spending extra time with Magnus. Alec Lightwood would let this confident and flirty new hairdresser do anything to his hair.

He nodded in agreement and Magnus began the transformation.

When the dye was made up it did not seem at all subtle. It appeared to be a very bright red that made Alec feel relatively anxious for a brief moment. That was until Magnus began to speak again.

          “So, where are you from, Alexander?”

          “Er… New York,” he said without a follow up question; it was hard enough to get that out.

          Magnus didn't appear to need one. “Ah, that's nice. New York is lovely. I've just moved from London and I'm loving the place.” He was coating the tips of Alec's hair in the bright red mixture and wrapping them in tin foil. “Got any recommendations for a good night out?”

          Alec paused, what could he recommend? He didn't even go out much. ‘Recommend a gay bar,’ his brain advised. ‘You don't even go to that many gay bars,’ another part of his brain responded.

          “I've heard Therapy is good?” he answered, framing it more like a question.

          Magnus chuckled. “Is that a recommendation for a bar or a critique on my mental health?”

          Alec blushed furiously. “No!” he blurted out a little too forcefully. “I— uh… it's just a club. A gay club,” he added.

          Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Ah, yes, I'm a hairdresser so I must be gay,” he smirked.

          Oh. My. God. Alec's eyes almost bulged out of his head in panic. “No, no, no. I… That's not what I— I didn't— I don't— I mean, you're really good looking, but that doesn't mean— not that all gay men are good looking— not that looks are the main thing or anything...” he stopped, closing his eyes to try and compose himself. When he opened them Magnus seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

He took a deep breath. “It's just where I would go, if I went out,” he finished lamely.

          “I see,” Magnus said as he finished up the dye. “Well, I'm bi so I guess it might be a place I would go too,” he said in a light tone, flashing him a flirty smile.

          Alec subconsciously licked his lips as he let out a small laugh. “Okay,” he said.

          “Okay,” Magnus replied.

          “Okay,” Alec finished.

Magnus laughed. “Well, on that note, I'm going to let this develop for 20 minutes.”

←X→

          Alec had tortured himself for the full 20 minutes by barely looking at his phone or staying fixed on the mirror. He looked like he was trying to pull off some hideous futuristic trend. This was a disaster. Dyed hair was not his style at all and that talk of short sides... He would definitely have to stop that from happening.

The only thing that distracted Alec from the monstrosity in the mirror was the occasional glances he seemed to get from Magnus. He didn't know if he was just meeting his gaze. Alec eyes were drifting to him almost against his own will, or whether he was looking back at him as well.

          After 20 minutes, Magnus reappeared at his side. “Okay, Alexander, let's get these off and wash your hair.”

As the foil was removed, Alec almost had a heart attack. How was it still so red? He had dark hair. This shouldn't be happening!

          “Don't worry,” Magnus soothed, “it will look brighter when it's dried.”

          ‘BRIGHTER?! WHY THE HELL IS IT GOING TO BE BRIGHTER!?!?!?!’ His brain screamed at him.

His mouth didn't quite convey the same concerns “Uh… okay,” he stammered out.

          Magnus ushered him over to the sinks and sat him down.

“You comfortable?” asked Magnus.

          “Yeah,” he lied. Who was ever comfortable in these things? He felt like his neck was breaking.

          “And is that temperature okay for you?” he checked.

          “Yeah,” Alec repeated. Technically it felt like the water was burning his scalp off, but he didn't want to mention it.

          As Magnus massaged the shampoo through his hair Alec felt like he was floating, the sensation resonated through his whole body.

          “For an extra $30 I can add a conditioning treatment that will counteract the dryness from the dye. I would have to leave it in for about 10 minutes, but your hair will feel amazing after. Would you like to go ahead with that today?” Magnus offered.

          “Sure,” Alec agreed, mesmerized by the gentle circular motion on his temples.

‘$30!!!’ His brain screamed in outrage. ‘You literally couldn't give less of a shit about the state of your hair and now you want it fucking conditioned! I mean they already condition it, this is just extra conditioning... for $30!!!’

His brain had a point, but somehow the chance to spend extra time with Magnus seemed to diminish this fact.

          There seemed to be some sort of extra head massage for this conditioning treatment and Alec couldn't complain. He man's fingertips slowly massaged his scalp had every nerve in his body both relaxed and alert at the same time. Well all except one… There seemed to be a little more movement in the pants department than was socially acceptable for a hair appointment. Alec tried to shift his legs to hide the embarrassing situation. ‘Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts,' he repeated in his head.

What had started as an incredibly relaxing and slightly erotic experience, quickly nosedived into an embarrassing nightmare akin to standing at the front of the class in your underwear.

          Alec wasn't sure if Magnus had noticed his growing problem— he was much too focused on imagining puppies and kittens— but the time that he put into the massage seemed to suggest he did.

Alec was pretty sure that usually the assistant was the one to wash hair, not the stylist. Although maybe Magnus was just very hands on… What did he really know about hairdressing?

          “Okay, I'm just going to let that seep in. I'll be back in 10 minutes.”

          Alec didn't understand why Magnus had to leave every time. He just wanted to stare at his beautiful face. Could he pay extra for that?

He spent 10 minutes trying to sneak glances at Magnus without seeming like a total creeper. Unfortunately, one of the other stylists seemed to notice his longing glances.

          “Did you need some help?” she asked, looking at where he had been staring and then back to Alec.

          “Uh, no. I'm good,” Alec mumbled, embarrassed by the attention.

          The stylist hid a knowing smile as she went back to what she was doing.

'Smooth, Lightwood. Real smooth.' He tried just looking at his phone for a while, but in reality, he was just scrolling through Facebook and reading nothing. He chanced a quick glance in Magnus’ direction and saw the stylist that had spoke to him chatting to Magnus. Her eyes briefly moved to Alec and a smile broke across her face.

          Alec looked back down towards his phone, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'That's it,’ his brain began. ‘Eyes on the phone, Creepy Pete.' His eyes bore into the phone like it held the secrets to eternal life at the bottom of his timeline.

It was a struggle, but the thought of getting caught again kept his eyes away from the gorgeous hairdresser.

          Soon enough Magnus reappeared and began washing the conditioner out. Alec tried not to think about how good that man was with his hands.

          After being led back to the chair, Alec chanced a look at Magnus in the mirror in front of him. Magnus smiled back at him and it seemed like the world had melted away. However, as Magnus removed the towel from his head, his focus quickly shifted to the bright red abomination that was his hair. 'Oh god. And this will be brighter when it's dried,’ he lamented. He was living the cry emoji right now.

          “Are you sure you don't want a drink?” Magnus asked as he spritzed heat protector and began snipping at the hair.

          “No thanks.” He did want a drink. Just in a different location, with Magnus, in more of a date scenario.

          “Not much of a talker, are you?” said Magnus as he worked on the hair.

In truth, Alec was a talker. It was just that his ability to talk had somehow diminished in the presence of Magnus. He was usually quite a confident guy.

          “I guess I'm just a little lost for words today,” he admitted. Magnus eyed him curiously.

          “Well, what is it that you do for a living?” he prompted.

          “Actually I'm an actuary,” Alec replied.

          “An actuary?”

          “Exactly.”

Magnus smiled. “And what does an actuary actually do?”

          “Well, we kind of assess risks,” —Something Alec had not done very well when agreeing to this assault on his once dark mane— “and measure the probability and risk of future events. It probably sounds boring, but it's actually really interesting, I promise.”

          “Oh, don't worry, I believe you. You don't look like a boring person at all.”

          “Well not with this hair,” Alec blurted out, watching Magnus put the final touches to the cut.

          Magnus laughed at that, “Certainly not!” He stroked his hands through his work, causing Alec's breathing to deepen without his consent. The effect that this man had on him was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted to take a risk, a chance. He didn't care that it might mean he could never show his face in here again if it all went wrong.

He opened his mouth to speak as Magnus flicked the hair dryer on.

          ‘Okay maybe not,’ he thought.

As his hair dried he could see the red streaks becoming more prominent in his hair. He cursed himself for making such a terrible decision. This was not work appropriate. Who was going to take him seriously now?

As the dryer switched off and Magnus added some product while adding some finishing touches, Alec studied his reflection. It was like something from his worst nightmares.

The color shone through, a stark contrast to the rest of his dark locks, and the short sides and sweepy fringe made him look like he was about to start up some terrible pop group.

          Magnus held up a mirror to show him the back. “So what do you think?”

          Alec managed a strained grin. “It's great,” he lied. “Very red,” he added, throwing in a element of truth.

          “Now, you've told me what you do. I'm actually quite surprised you agreed to such a daring style,” Magnus commented as he helped Alec out of his gown. They stood, face to face and Alec's heart rate began to increase.

          “Well, I guess sometimes you have to take a risk,” he said, trying to convey some deeper meaning to the beautiful man in front of him.

Magnus smiled as he gently brushed a few stray hairs from Alec's shoulders. The room felt thick with tension, but Alec wasn't sure if it was just him or if Magnus felt the same.

After a brief pause, Magnus seemed to remember himself and began to move towards the front desk, but without any warning from his brain, Alec reached out his hand, touching Magnus to get his attention.

          “Actually, Magnus… I was wondering if I could get that drink,” he started, his heart thumping in his chest. Magnus glanced down at Alec's arm and then up to meet his eyes. “I mean, not here. Somewhere else… with you… if you want… together,” he finished lamely.

          Magnus hesitated. “Actually, Alexander, I'm not really supposed to date customers.”

          Alec's heart sank. “Oh.” He let his arm drop and began to fidget, feeling ridiculous. “No, of course. I'm so sorry I asked.”

'Idiot,’ he chided himself. ‘What were you thinking??’

They walked up to the desk and Alec paid the most he had ever paid for a haircut in his entire life.

As Alec turned to leave, Magnus began writing something on one of the business cards. Just as he got to the door, he felt a hand on his arm.

Magnus turned his palm up and placed the business card in his hand ignoring the fact that all eyes were on them.

          “Just in case you need to ring us and book another appointment,” he said, nonchalantly.

Alec looked at the card and saw that underneath the number of the store was a mobile number and a short message. _To taking risks x_

          Alec's heart leapt back into his chest and he locked eyes with Magnus, a broad and genuine grin spreading across his face.

          “Okay,” he smiled.

          “Okay,” Magnus replied.

          “Okay,” Alec finished.

 

**Fin.**

 


	10. Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a good day at work with the help of his husband.

          Magnus was late. Incredibly late. He’d spent all night running over his final designs, making phone calls to make sure everything was perfect. With the deadline approaching fast, he didn’t even have time to wake his husband who was fast asleep beside him in the morning.

          Alec looked so warm and cozy, so he gave him a quick kiss to his temple and left the house in half the usual time it took him. He was hard at work within the hour, sketching out and altering the advertisement ideas for the latest brand of women’s clothing. It was a lot of work to get done in such a small amount of time given, but he was confident it was going to be alright. That’s what he kept telling his staff anyway. Inside, however, he was screaming, almost breaking to tears more than once as he became clumsy in the stress of it all.

          By the time it got to lunch time and their boss was literally forcing everyone to take a break, he was exhausted and dead on his feet. Dropping to his chair at his desk, he didn’t even have the time or energy to go out and get anything to eat. His stomach was protesting his decision.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his bag. He hadn’t checked it all morning and felt his insides flutter as he saw multiple messages from his beloved. Alec had sent him good morning messages and positive words of encouragement.  

 _Good morning, beautiful. I missed you this morning. I hope you had breakfast. X Love you  
_ -   Alexander

Magnus hadn’t eaten. He’d had a few coffees, but not much else this morning.

 _Keep calm and be as wonderful as you always are. I believe in you. Now just believe in yourself! X Love you more X  
_ -   Alexander

 _What's talented, kind and easy on the eyes...? X  
_ -   Alexander

 _You! X Love you even more X  
_ -   Alexander

          Magnus sighed happily and looked over the attached photograph. It was a selfie of Alec and their children wrapped up in each other's arms and grinning. Max, their youngest, was holding up a sign saying #You’reTheBestPapa. Magnus just kissed the screen. He didn’t know what he’d do without them all. When they adopted, Alec had given up his full time job in the local coffee shop to just work weekends. He’s sacrificed so much for Magnus’ career and been nothing but supportive to his dreams. Just as Magnus went to put his phone back in his bag, he spotted a Ttpperware box. He frowned, pulling it out to open it.

Inside was a handwritten note.

_Don’t go hungry X_

It was from Alec; he’d recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was the same writing that was immortalized on their marriage certificate all those years ago. Magnus’ eyes welled as he looked over the packed lunch Alec had made for him. He didn’t even remember him having time to do it. Alec spent all day with the kids then cooked all the meals they ate. Alec must’ve either shook into the kitchen to make this while Magnus was working last night, or gotten up earlier while Magnus was asleep.

He’d prepared him a selection of his favorite foods; small bite size bits knowing he’d bore of the same thing more than once. Magnus was always such a fussy eater and the platter Alec had prepared for him was full of nothing but love. At the very bottom in plastic wrap, was a sugar cookie made by their children. It had a love heart with an ‘M’ written on it. His heart was so full of love for his amazing family. After eating his way through and taking a photo with the cookie in his mouth to send back to them, Magnus was more than ready and rested to begin the rest of the work.

          It was later on while he was working on his computer that wolf whistles rung around the office followed by cheers. Looking up at the commotion, his eyes widened. A woman in an apron was approaching the desk and in her hands was the biggest bunch of flowers he’d seen in a long time.

          “Magnus Lightwood-Bane?” she asked as she reached the table.

          “Y-Yes, that’s me.” He stood up to take them from her, taking a deep breath and seeing everyone awwing and giving him congratulations around him. He watched her leave and then took the tag out.

          “What does it say?” One of Magnus’ coworkers came to peer over his shoulder as he opened the note inside, placing the bouquet on the table.

          “Every hour of everyday, my heart grows more and more for you. My love grows with every breath I take and I miss you every moment we’re apart. It’s just a gift to get you through the day. I know you’re working hard and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate everything you do. All my love, your Alexander.”  Magnus took a moment and closed his eyes smiling as he shook his head. What had he done to deserve such a loving husband?

          The rest of the day couldn’t go quick enough, and when Magnus returned home later that evening, he could already smell dinner cooking in the oven. The television was on and Max and Rafael were both watching it while snuggled up to each other. Not wanting to disturb them, Magnus put down the flowers on the side table and made his way to the kitchen. Alec was singing softly to himself and Magnus gave no warning as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

          “You complete me,” Magnus whispered softly as he pressed his face into the back of Alec’s neck, smiling as his husband placed down whatever he had in his hands to stroke his forearms and hands, holding them and leaning back into his hold.

          “Good day?”

          “Mmhmm.” Magnus closed his eyes as Alec turned around and kissed him. “It just keeps getting better.”

          “I don’t think it can ever _stop_ getting better.”

 

**Fin.**


End file.
